Several methods of filtering fluids using an edge filter have been used in the past. In general, an edge filter may include a rod, having specially milled surfaces, which is fit within a bore. Debris or particles, entrained within a fluid, are deposited on the milled surfaces as fluid flow transitions from straight tube flow geometry to annular flow geometry, for example. This type of edge filter, although effective in trapping and removing particles entrained within the fluid, undesirably limits flow and is prone to premature clogging. Moreover, many fluid control systems are adapted for precise fluid control, and employing a filter which is prone to clogging and unduly limiting flow is highly undesirable.
Edge filter designs have also become significantly complicated in that multiple components are typically required and very few, if any, are identical. Moreover, the manufacturing and assembly process required to complete such a filter has become cumbersome or requiring of expensive tooling and, as a result, the manufacturing and assembly process has become increasingly expensive. Consequently, the expense, due to filter complexity and increased assembly time, causes the filter to be uneconomical and undesirable for manufacturers seeking to implement fluid filtration systems at a reasonable cost.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,506 issued to Bradford discloses an edge filter assembly having a multi-faceted conical inner assembly. Additionally, this edge filter employs particle retention features which may cause significant flow limitation for the filter as debris begins to accumulate and block primary flow through the filter.
The subject invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages.